


Late Lives

by Alienboy8 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alernate Universe - Vampires, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M, Vampire hunter!Ling, Vampire!Greed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alienboy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling Yao comes from a long line of monster hunters, more specifically, he hunts vampires. But what happens when he gets captured by the enemy on his first solo mission. </p><p>basically vampire au greedling stuff<br/>told mostly from lings point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey. Wake up!"

The words run throughout Lings mind as he woke from his sleep.  
He sat up slowly, rubbing his groggy eyes. He had been having such an odd dream, most of the details were fading now. But he remembered purple eyes. He was trying to hard to remember what he had been dreaming of, it seemed so important when he had been dreaming.

"Seriously, get up."

He looked over to see his blonde companion, looking at him with an irritated expression.

"Ugh, come on Ed, five more minutes." He said, trying to lay back down. He wanted to try and keep dreaming about those eyes. They were so enticing.

Halfway through laying back down there was a dull blow to the side of his head, making him spring back up.

"What the hell, Ed!?" He shouted, rubbing his head where the younger male had hit him with a pillow.

"You need to get up, Al's already making breakfast. And...your dad wants to see you."

The tone that Ed had used made Ling uneasy. Ling's dad wasn't the best of people, and he definitely wasn't winning any father of the year awards. Usually, if he wanted to see Ling, it meant trouble.

"Yeah, right. I'll be out in a bit." He said, not letting his nervousness show in his voice.

It took him five minutes to get up, get dressed, and to begin walking down the hall of the safe house to his fathers office.

He knocked on the door and stood at an alert position waiting for a response. The door slowly opened and he was greeted by a friendly face.

Lan-fan.

She was wearing her mask, so it was hard to see. But she looked like she was worried. That made him more uneasy than anything. Lan-fan was tough, tougher than anyone he knew. If she was worried, it was a big deal.

"Come in." Said a voice, breaking Ling from his thoughts.

He tore his eyes from the girl in front of him and to the man sitting behind a desk. He walked in, Lan-fan closed the door behind him and he strode over to his father.

"Yes?" He asked, he hated how formal this was. But anything less that complete formality was not allowed in his fathers presence.

"I have a mission for you, it's a solo one."

Ling waited for a continuation, if it was a solo mission it surely couldn't be that hard. Maye one, or two. But then, why was the air in the room so filled with anxiety.

"There's a hoard of vampires, to the province west of here. There are six of them, if our sources are correct."

Lings eyes widened and he could see Lan-fan tense up from her position next to him.

"Sir, a solo mission with six vampire?! Its-" Lan-fan began to say, but was cut off abruptly.

"I need to know you can do this, by yourself. If you can't handle this, you're not ready to go off on your own." Said his father in a sharp tone. He was serious about this.

Ling was sure this wasn't a big deal to him. Out of all of his sons, why would he care if he lost Ling. Ling was either going to die, or rise above. He was going to take over this operation or die trying.

"How soon do I leave?"

"Ling!" Lan-fan shouted, looking at him with a disbelieving stare.

"If you leave by noon you should be there a bit before nightfall." 

Ling was sure it was a trick of the light, but if it wasn't, he could have swore he had seen something like a smile cross his fathers face for half a second.

\---

Ling gathered all the supplies he needed. A map, food, extra clothes, matches, gasoline, and his sword. Some people used guns, but Ling had always found this silver sword to be much more accurate.

And that was that, he headed out without a word to anyone. Lan-fan would be sure to fill in Ed and the others about where Ling was going. He didn't like to say goodbye, it seemed to him like if he said goodbye he was basically saying he didn't believe he was coming back.

Vampires weren't what you read about in fantasy books. They were humans who turned into monsters. Some of them had powers, they were much faster and much tougher than humans. But they didn't burn in the sunlight, it just slowed them down. Their eyes weren't red, they didn't have claws or fangs, they drank blood to live. but there were also those of them that just killed for sport. It was disgusting.

That's what Ling was for, his family was a long line of vampire hunters. Monster hunters, was more accurate. But, vampires were the most common monster to run into.

It was a five hour drive to the town that was marked on his map. The town was circled, with an X where the hoard was.

The entire way there, Ling couldn't stop thinking about how he might die today. He wasn't scared of death, or at least that's what he told himself. It was just something natural. He had accepted it a long time ago, in this line of work, you couldn't be afraid to die or you would.

He stopped as motel and parked his car. The neon light under the huge sign that read the name of the motel was flashing the "vacancy." 

He walked into the motels front office where a brown haired girl was sitting behind the desk.

"Hia!" She said in a fake chipper voice.  
"Welcome to Springstown's local motel, are you here to rent a room?"

"Yeah, I am." He said with a smile at the girl.

"Great! How long will you be staying?"

"Just the night."

"Okie dokie, you here for hiking? You look like a foreigner." The girl said, getting up from her chair behind the desk to get some papers.

"I am, actually!" He said with a grin, "do you know any good places in the woods? I'm mostly here to take pictures, for my blog."

"Hmm, there's the waterfall, a few miles west of here. It's on the marked trail, so you can't miss it."  
The girl handed stumbled back to her chair and handed Ling the papers, then continued, "And there's a meadow where deer like to hang out, to the east. That's kinda off path but easy to find. Just be careful, there's a ghost town a bit further that way and sometimes homeless people will camp out there." She said, handing Ling a pen. 

"I've heard about the ghost town, some people think it's haunted." He said, signing a fake name and fake home address on the papers she had given him. He was hoping this ghost town was were the vampires were, and he could get some information about the area first.

"A friend of mine visited here a while ago, said she heard weird noises from a house there?"

"Huh, yeah. I don't believe in ghosts, but, some people have heard screaming from the town while hiking. Police checked it out and there was nothing, but, yaknow."

Bingo.

"Well, here you go! This should all be accounted for," he said, handing her the papers and then grabbing the money for the room out of his wallet in his pocket and handing that to her as well.

"I need to see some ID, too." She said, counting the money.

"Oh, of course." He said, showing her a fake ID.

"Well, mister Yung. Seems everything's all in order! Your room is room A3, enjoy your stay!" She said, reaching over and grabbing the key from a drawer and handing it to him.

"Thank you!" He said, giving her a small smile before leaving.

He went to his car, grabbing his bag of things out of the back seat and then headed into his room.

He threw everything he didn't need onto the bed and floor, and with that he started his trek into the woods.

It was dark, but all of his training he could see pretty well in this darkness. He could also sense anything and anyone in front of him.

The trek was a long one, it took him probably half a hour of walking until he got to the meadow. And then he still needed to find the ghost town. Ling closed his eyes, trying to read the energy around him. He was hoping to find six energy pulses around him. He was sure he was close enough to find them. He could only sense energies in one direction at a time, to north, nothing, to the east, nothing. He turned to his other side, the west, and sure enough-

Six red energies. Two of them were huge, they were going to be a problem. One was tiny, but the others were average.  
He opened his eyes, all energies faded.

He took two steps in the direction of the vampires, when suddenly- THUD.

A sharp blow hit in in the back of the head, he felt his knees buckle, his head was spinning, he saw the ground rush towards his face. Then darkness.

\---

When he woke up he wasn't able to move. It took him a few moments to realize he was tied up- fuck.

He opened his eyes and shook his head, trying to fight off the grogginess. The blow to his head left him dizzy and confused. Everything in his vision was blurry and he began struggling. The vampires must have got him.

In his blurred vision he saw a child sitting on the lap of an extremely fat sleeping monster.  
When the child saw he was looking he grinned, "look. The human is awake." He said in a smug voice, very unchildlike.

Ling was too dizzy, he closed his eyes again and the darkness once again consumed him.

\---

He woke again, this time there was a girl and someone of unidentifiable gender in front of him. They seemed to be arguing.

"You know usually ****" He couldn't make out some of the words. He was so fucking dizzy.

"I know, ****. But he might not be a****."

The fat monster the boy was sitting on earlier was now awake and pacing.

"**** on guys! Why ******** eat him!"

Darkness.

\---

This time when he woke up the dizziness wasn't so bad. He felt like he was able to actually keep his eyes open this time.

When he opened them his heart jolted- there was a muscular man sitting in front of him. The man had short spiked back hair, sharp teeth that were pulled into a smirk, and sunglasses on that hid his eyes.

"Finally awake, kid?" The man said.

The man pushed down his sunglasses to look over them, probably to get a better look at ling.

Bright purple eyes stared at Ling and he was instantly reminded of his dream.  
But now he remembered what his dream was about.  
In his dream, this was the man who killed him.

"The names Greed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings: minor drugging (chloroform) and mentions of blood

Ling struggled against his bonds, wriggling his hands to try and loosen them if he could. Of course it didn't work. Shit, this wasn't good. He relaxed and looked at Greed.

"Where am I?" He asked, his words sounded slurred in his head. Jesus how hard had he gotten hit? He was sure he must have a concussion. It would be hard to get out of here. Some of the dizziness was gone but he was sitting still. If he got up who knew what would happen.  
He didn't even know if he would stand again, he could be dead in the spot, soon. 

"Huh?" Said Greed, "don't think I'm allowed to tell you that. I mean, you'll be dead pretty soon anyway, so I don't think it matters. But, yaknow." The purple eyed man stood up and began walking away.

"Wait-!" Ling called out, he wanted answered. But suddenly he felt an extreme wave of nausea. He bit his tongue to hold back the bile rising in his throat.

He was feeling desperate now. The man was leaving the room, probably to talk to the others. Ling would be dead soon if he didn't get out of here. Now he was really struggling. He was wriggling his hands and pulling on the binds that tied his feet to the chair. 

"Save your energy, Kid." Greed called from the room he had entered.

Ling felt pathetic, he had been taken off guard and now he was in an impossible position. He had been training to fight these monsters since he was able to hold a knife and on his first solo mission he was captured. What a pathetic excuse for a monster hunter.

But, now was not the time for self pity. He had to get out of this mess.  
He let his body relax and let his head droop. Closing his eyes he tried to sense all those in the house. Maybe get a grip on where he was.

It was hard to concentrate while in this injured state but he focused everything on his senses. There were definitely not six life forces in this house, but seven. Whatever sources his father had gotten were wrong. 

His senses blipped out as another wave of nausea and dizziness hit him. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Shock was the only emotion he felt, as bright red eyes stared at him. For two seconds he felt panic, then a rag was forcibly shoved over his nose and mouth. He struggled for a few seconds, but before too long it was dark. 

\---

When he woke up again it was because someone was shaking him.

A small child, probably only about eight years old, was shaking him and hurriedly untying his binds.

"Mister, you need to get up!"

"W-wh?"

He was extremely confused and groggy, he was trying to speak but couldn't. He had been drugged no doubt and so tired. And who was this child? He didn't have the strength to think, but he knew he had seen him before.

"Come on! They're not going to be gone for long, we need to go!!" The kid said in a panic.

He rushed behind Ling and untied his hands, then hurried forward and grabbed Ling's arm. Trying to pull him out of his chair.

It took him a few seconds before he was able to realize what was going on, was this kid saving him? He guessed so. He stood up, then felt his knees buckle and fell down onto the ground.

His arms were shaking as he pushed himself off the ground. Jesus, if the vampires didn't kill him this injury was. He pushed himself to his feet and reached behind his head. No doubt, there was blood. He must have been hit with a brick or something, it was still bleeding a little. He was probably going to die of blood loss before anything else.

The kid grabbed his arm, pulling on his again.

"Come on, come on! We gotta go!" The child said in a hushed tone. Ling looked over at the kid and squinted. He knew he saw this child before.

"Who- Who are yo-you?" He asked, his voice shaking like every other part of his body.

"My name is Selim. Please- we need to go."

"Al-Alright we-we wi- we'll go. What are y-you doing here?"

"They kidnapped me! A few weeks ago! Please sir I miss my mommy, we need to get out of here!"

The kid pulled on Ling again and this time Ling went with him. He was pulled to a door and just like that they left the building. Ling saw the meadow he had been attacked in from here. So, they were in the ghost town. Huh.

"W-Where are th-"

"They went into the forest, probably to hunt. But they'll be back soon! Come on!"

Wordlessly, Ling followed the child's pull.

\---

Everything that happened in the woods was a blur, he remembered falling down a few times, and that was it.

The next thing he remembered he was in his bed in the motel. He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him back down. There was a man in his room he had never seen before.

"Are you feeling alright?" The man said.

Ling was instantly at defense, but he noticed the kid that had saved him was in the corner of the room looking at him.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Ling asked, he actually was feeling better. His dizziness was gone, and he didn't feel like he was going to vomit.

"I'm a doctor, Selim, was it? He called me, he wouldn't say what happened other than you fell?"

"He's my step brother," Ling lied, trying to clarify for the doctor. He hoped the kid would go with it, or he was fucked.  
"We were hiking, I fell hit my head, I guess. It's all a blur..."

"Yeah, I had to pull him all the way here." Selim said from the corner.

"Really? You pulled him all the way here? You're very brave." Said the doctor. Selim smiled, walking forward.

"Can you tell me about your symptoms? You suffered some blood loss. But you might have a concussion as well."

Ling told the doctor about the dizziness, the nausea, confusion, how tired he felt.

"Well, it seems like all you have is a concussion. You had a little blood loss, but nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. Just rest and call me if your symptoms worsen." The doctor said, he handed Ling a business card. And with that he left.

Ling instantly felt something amiss. Why did the doctor not take him to a hospital? Or ask for money? In fact...Now he was realizing some more things.

He looked over as Selim and right away remembered where he had seen him before. He was the tiny red vampire energy that was sleeping on the fat vampire earlier.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god ok sorry for the literal shit chapter, so i was going to update like a week ago and i was like halfway done with a really well written chapter and then i went and took a shower, planning on finishing the chapter after the shower  
> and guess what, my computer decided to update and restart everything without asking while i was in the shower and i lost everything and i was just so tired , ,so , ,, so tired  
> i didnt have the energy to write it again so i took a break and anyway here
> 
> t/cw: kidnapping kinda, drugging kinda, parental abuse

"Are you feeling better?" Selim asked as Ling sat up, then slung his feet out of the bed. His limbs were stiff, he had been laying down for too long.

"Yeah, don't worry." Ling said, now standing up, nearly wincing at how stiff his muscles were.  
"How long was I out?" He questioned, he might as well play along with Selim. If this kid found out he knew Selim wasn't human who knew what would happen. And he wasn't in any condition to fight.

"A couple of hours I think...It's noon now." Selim said, looking at a clock that was hanging on the wall. Ling looked over as well to confirm the time, it was 12:17 right now. Considering he had gone out as soon as the sun was going down, he was gone for over 15ish hours.

Ling stared at the clock, listening to the ticking of the machine as he thought. He needed to get away from Selim, but if he got away he could probably be tracked down. So he couldn't go back to base, that's probably what the monster wanted. Maybe-

"We need to get out of here." Selim said, breaking Ling's train of thought. His tone was urgent, and if Ling didn't know any better he would think Selim was actually afraid. The small monster was clenching his fists and his legs were shaking. His fake breathing was at a quicker pace than normal. It was obvious he was good at acting.

"They're probably looking for us right now. Those monsters. We have to get out of here."

"Okay, where do your parents live? I can take you home."

Selim sniffed, on the verge of tears.  
"I-I don't know, I don't even know where we are!"

"It's okay! Don't cry, you're safe now I promise." He said, giving the small vampire a smile.

"How about I take you to my home, then we'll try and find your parents together? Okay?"

Selim nodded and sniffed, rubbing away at the tears in his eyes.

Ling was talking off the top of his head, he needed to come up with a plan. If he took this kid to the base, he would have to warn the others first. But how? Selim could be a good source of information. Maybe taking him to the base would be a good idea...but...

God, how did he get himself into this situation.

\---

He gathered whatever he had left in the motel and put it in his car, other than his cellphone which he put in his pocket.

"Wait in the back of my car, I'm going to go check out of the motel. Alright?" Ling said to Selim.  
This would be a good way to get away from Selim long enough call Lanfan and tell her what was happening.

"Can't I go in with you? I don't want to be alone." Selim said in a nervous voice.

Ling shook his head, "it's a bad idea. Since the lady in there didn't see you with me yesterday she might call the police if she thinks I'm kidnapping you." Ling said with a patient smile, "don't worry. I won't be long!"

Selim crossed his arms and pouted but then nodded and Ling turned around, heading into the motel office.

As soon as the door closed behind him he looked out of the window of the motel front office to make sure Selim was in the car. He was.

Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed his cellphone and called Lanfan.

There was a single ring before the phone was picked up.

"Ling? Are you okay?" Said the familiar voice, just hearing her instantly made him a little more calm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, "listen, I can't call for too long. I'm bringing someone back with me, a kid, get ready." He said quickly, before hanging up.

That was nice and vague. If Selim had super-hearing like some vampires did. He would probably just assume Ling was warning that he was bringing a human child with him...Hopefully.

Ling walked forward to the desk and rung the bell to inform someone that he was here. A few seconds later and the same lady from last night came out of a back room.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you checking out?" She asked, brushing back her messy hair. It seemed like she had fallen asleep back there.

"Yep! I'm just here to return the key!" Ling said in a falsely chipper voice that he usually spoke in.

"Fantastic, we hope you enjoyed you stay here!"

Ling gave her a grin and a wave before walking out. When he opened the door he gasped, Selim was standing right outside the door.

"You were taking too long." Selim said, giving Ling a nervous look.

"Sorry, the lady was asleep I think. So she wasn't in there for a while!" Ling said, shooting Selim a small smile before reaching down to take Selim's hand.

"Come on, let's get going."

\---

Not even ten minutes into the drive and Selim had 'fallen asleep' in Ling's back seat.

Ling was glad that Selim had decided to pretend to be asleep rather than pester him on the car ride. It gave him time to think.

He was still in shock that he had gotten himself into this mess, and he was worried about how this would all turn out. Who were those other vampires? What were their plan? Why did they send Selim with him instead of just killing Ling.

Who was Greed, that was his biggest question. Because Ling /knew/ he had seen Greed in his dream.

He /knew/ Greed had killed him in that dream.

He remembered Greed twisting his hand into Ling's chest. It had been a feeling of death, he remembered it so vividly that he could feel his heart ache at this moment. He was glad Ed had woken him up when he did, it had hurt so badly. But at the same time he was a little bitter, because if he had stayed asleep longer maybe something else would have been-

No, it was just a dream. It meant nothing.

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh. He was almost at the base, and anxiety was taking over now. Maybe he should try taking a wrong turn, maybe he should lite a match right now and set Selim on fire.

No, something was telling him that he needed Selim right now. That this is what he needed to do.

\---

He took a turn down a dirt road and stopped in front of the two story house in the woods that was the base. On the outside it seemed completely normal, a nice house. Rustic, maybe. But normal.

It was what was under the house that made it their base, three stories of underground lairs. Filled with monster hunting items. Gun rooms, a shooting range, books of lore. The works. They even had a god damn bunker filled with canned foods in case something /bad/ happened.

Selim sat up from his leaned over position in the back seat and rubbed his eyes.

"Are we there?" Selim said in a faked sleepy voice.

"Yep." Ling said quietly, then reached his hand forward.

He turned the keys in the ignition off, and the cars motor stopped. Not even ten seconds later the back seat door opened. Selim gasped as an older man with grey hair reached in and grabbed him. He held him down while on the other side of the car Lanfan jumped in and held a rag across the boys mouth.

"H-Help!" The boy screamed, trashing around before his eyelids closed and he let out a gasp of air.

It was a few seconds of silence before Lanfan removed the cloth and the old man, Fu, reached behind him. Grabbing silver handcuffs and putting them around the boys wrists.

"The holy water gas will only knock him out for a few minutes, we have to get him inside to the cells. Quick." Fu said.

"Right." Ling and Lanfan said at the same time. They both climbed out of the car and went to Fu's side. Lanfan grabbed the boys feet, and Ling grabbed his handcuffed arms. Together they carried the light boy into the house, and then down into the basement.

The cell room was a small room on the second sub-floor of the house.  
It was a jail like room with three barred cells, all made out of pure silver. One of the other things vampires couldn't break.

They put him in the center one, and locked the door.

"What were you thinking bringing him here?" Lanfan said, turning on Ling the second the door had been locked.

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"Calm down, Lanfan. I'm fine." He said, trying to reassure her so she would stop yelling so the boy wouldn't wake up.

"What /happened/." She demanded an answer.

\---

Fu decided to stay in the cell room with the child as Ling and Lanfan went upstairs to talk to the others about what had happened.

They walked out of the basement and Ed and Al were already waiting outside the door. They must have heard Ling's car pull in or something.

"What happened?" Al asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Al was still a kid, 16 and still learning all about hunting. It was a rule that you weren't allowed to go on any mission until 17. So, he was still so kind and caring, not having seen the horrors of death just yet.

Ed on the other hand was already 18 and had been hunting for a year. Although he had learned more about hiding how he truly felt, his eyes betrayed his facade.

"We're going to talk to his father now," Lanfan said softly to the two boys.

"I don't want to say anything before I talk to him." Ling explained.

"Alright, then we're coming too." Ed said and Ling said nothing in protest. Hey, maybe if there were more people there his father would react more civilly.

\---

It took a few seconds of working himself up before he finally knocked on the door of his fathers office.

"Come in." Said the voice of his father, and Ling did as he was instructed. Lanfan, Ed, and Al all followed suit.

"Quite a party we have here, what happened?" Ling's fathered asked, straight to the point.

"There's a vampire here, when I was in the woods I was captured. One of them pretended to be a child, he's here now."

Ling explained the entire situation, how he got taken off guard. How he was captured, who Selim was. The only person he didn't mention was Greed, for some reason he felt like he had to keep Greed to himself.

Event one, silence as the story registered with everyone.  
Event two, Ling's father stood up and started pacing.  
Event three, Ling's father took a few steps forward to tower over Ling.  
Event four, Ling was struck across the face.

There was a white pain and he was overcome with many emotions. Shock, and pain, for the most part. Also sadness, frustration, confusion. He was feeling this all at once, and he stumbled back a few steps trying to recover from the blow. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, his father was a very physical person.

"You're an idiot." His father spat at him.

He had expected this, but had hoped since the others were here-

The others-

He looked over and grabbed Lanfan, she had been taking a few steps forward as if she was about to attack his father. But he stopped her, she didn't need to get involved in this. He turned his head and saw Al had grabbed Ed.

Both Ed and Lanfan looked so /angry/ that Ling's father had stuck him. If he wasn't so irritated himself right now he would be touched.

"I know." He said, "I didn't know what to do."

"Did you ever /think/ that maybe the others were following you? That you could have led them all here? /Idiot/."

Yes Ling hadn't thought of that.

"They didn't even know I was a hunter, why would they follow me?"

"Well now they know, since you decided to bring that monster with you. If we let him go, they'll find us. If we kill him, they'll track him down and find us."


End file.
